Talk:Christi Lukasiak/@comment-202.55.9.195-20140303075053
I'm not a Dancer but I have been watching the show forever I use to respect Abby cause I thought she was honest and wanted the best for her dancers well I have found out different she acts like Maddie is her best dancer. I hate to tell you Abby you are wrong for one you cheated when Chloe beat Maddie you did what ever you could to make the judges give it to Maddie you were wrong when Chloe dances she's beautiful she has the body and the face and grace,when Maddie dances she makes the same old face every time but hay you never say nothing about that. Chloe can out dance her any day and just maybe if you didn't talk to the other girls like they we're nothing and gave them the same time you give Maddie just maybe they might be happy to dance for you, you make them feel like a has been and not let's forget you are their teacher even if you act like Maddie is your only dancer. Chloe is a beautiful dancer and you tell her she'll never be nothing WHAT kind of a teacher are you and poor Brooke she use to try and make you happy but let's face it why should she you talk to her like DIRT and you wonder why she's not happy hmmmm. And poor Paige you've got her so scared I'm surprise that little girl can even move when told too. Just maybe if you can give these girls the love you show Maddie and Mackenzie they maybe happy too.Stop treating them like their trash and treat them like the beautiful dancers they are. Let's see Maddie do the bends and moves that Brooke can do. I still like to see Maddie dance but I'm so tired of the same old faces.and I still think if you put more time in all the other girls and stop talking to them like trash they won't look so sad when they do dance for you, you can tell those girls love you and they do what they do to make Abby happy but you always have to put them down right in front of Maddie to make her feel like your best dancers sorry Abby your wrong she's not. If you would treat the rest of the kids like Maddie they wouldn't feel so bad about them self, it's your fault they feel that way and you should be ashamed of yourself their kids not grown ups. And another thing why would a grown woman make children pay for what their parents do. So unfair I've never seen you do that with Melissa kids. For once in your life please treat these children equal Maddie is not your only student. Sorry I had to post this on this site I could not post it on Abby's. Chloe Brooke Paige Kendall Nia Please hang in there your just as good as Maddie & Mackenzie if not better Abby just acts like their the best but their not. And moms you hang in there cause I have a feeling that Abby would love for you to quit that way her Maddie would be the best. January 30 by an unknown dancer Reply What are you talking about?